New mobile phone generations appear about every ten years. Though 4G is the current standard, 5G is in development. 5G may also be referred to as NR. NR promises data rates of 100 Mb/s for metropolitan areas; data rates of 10-100 Mb/s for other areas; simultaneous connections for wireless sensors; improved spectral efficiency, coverage, and signaling; reduced latency; and accommodation of the Internet of Things. NR also promises advanced MM.
Mobility management (MM) is a major function of mobile networks that allows mobile phones to work. MM refers to switching of network-side serving nodes due to UE mobility or significant channel changes. The purpose of MM is to track UEs in order to provide services to those UEs. MM often incurs signaling among source nodes, target nodes, and UEs.